The Daisuke Chronicles
by P. Nataku-chan
Summary: Davis, now in high school, decides to start a diary and tap into his inner self and his feelings for the people around him...including Ken. Daiken shonen-ai later on in the story!(Updated!)
1. Hello, Diary

The Daisuke Chronicles

Chapter 1

May 25, 2006

Dear Diary(ugh, too girly!) Journal,

Well, I suppose this is the first time of me writing in you. Hello, I'm Davis....stupid me, talking to a notebook....but anywayz, I guess you're gonna be the only one to hear me out. I just needed someone or something to vent to, that's not gonna come back with some snappy remark about my stupidity, or how immature I am...I have Veemon, but sometimes he just can't understand…I need a way to assess my problems, I guess. So I'm gonna be myself, with nobody to judge me but myself.

I have hopes and dreams, I really do! I'm not just some soccer-obsessed airhead like people say I am...At least that's what Yolei says.

I just don't tell anyone what they are, not even my mom and dad. I'm kinda afraid people'll say they're stupid...they won't care. I'm 17 years old, I'm not a little 12-year old goggle-headed, silly kid anymore( I still wear goggles though). I really need to start being serious. Thankfully, being a digi-destined and going through that whole experience gave me some well-needed maturity. I stopped being so self-centered and careless...my friends also helped me out a bunch too. I'm also really glad I have Veemon around.

What really bugs me is that now I'm starting to think maybe it's too late to improve. I barely made it to the 12th grade…I got my final report card for the year today, and I passed almost every subject by the skin of my teeth…(except gym, of course)! I gotta tighten up or I'll never make it into a good culinary arts school--Oops…ok, yeah, I'm going to major in culinary arts…that's the silly dream I was talking about. See, everybody thinks I should be this big soccer star or something like that, but I really want to run my own restaurant. I was thinking, maybe a ramen noodle shop….cool! Yeah, my own little noodle place…I'll own a chain of those, and maybe one day run a big five-star place…then I'll be on TV!!! A cooking show, kinda like that Emeril dude's, but with rock music! Maybe writing in this journal wasn't so bad after all. I just have to apply myself next year, and then I'll get into a good college! I'll show everyone I can be somebody!!

I have other things that bug me besides school, like love…friends…stupid people…I have so much stuff to write about! I could really get the hang of this diary thing…I see why Jun hates me bothering hers…it's so personal! If I filled this up with everything I wanted to say, I'd die if somebody found it!!! I'm just gonna have to take that risk then…! It's getting late, so I'll write some more tomorrow! Later!


	2. Hello, Friend

May, 26, 2006  
  
Well, this was the first day of summer vacation, and boy, was i excited! Today I wanted to sleep in, but Demiveemon woke me up at like, 6:00, thinking that I had to go to school!  
  
"No, Demiveemon, there's no school today......."  
  
"No school?! Why?"  
  
"Cuz it's summer vacation...Come on, we've been through this before...."  
  
So I finally convinced hom to stay in late. I woke up at about 10:00 and got dressed. I decided to give Ken a call to see if he wanted to play some soccer, you know, practice our shots...We had'nt talked in quite a while, so I was dying to hear from him....  
  
"Hello, is Ken there?"  
  
"Yeah, yawns it's me...."  
  
"Hey, it's Davis! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the soccer park with me today."  
  
"Ummmm....today?"  
  
"Yeah!....do you, uh, have plans?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah, sort of....See, er, one of my friends and I were, well, planning on going to the, uh, amusement park..."  
  
"Hey, that's sounds cool! Got room for any one else?"  
  
"Not really, um...We were, kinda planning for it to be...you know, just us..."  
  
Ok, at about this time, some lights went off in my head..  
  
"Oh, I see, ha ha, Ken, you've got a girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Oh, no...not really, see, he's a male... We're just good's friends, that's all. Uh, I have to go...See ya tommorrow, OK? Bye!" hangs up the phone(quite hurriedly, I might add!)  
  
Alright, this was kinda funny..what "friend" is he talking about? And why couldn't he have invited me? I know, I know, it's his life, his friends. But I can't help to be kinda jealous, right? or wrong....I don't know..sigh I think I'm confused...I shouldn't be jealous that my best friend has a boyfriend. I am seriously confused right now..  
  
Ok, on to the next subject before I get a major brain fart! After lying on my bed sorting out my "Ken and I" thoughts, I decided to go out and get some fresh air. It's kinda hard playing soccer by yourself, so I went for a walk to clear my head. Feeling kinda hungry, me and Demiveemon stopped at Yolei's shop to grab some snacks. I stopped to talk to Yolei for a minute....  
  
"So, Davis, how's it going?"  
  
"Ok, I guess...I looked around to see if anyone was looking  
  
"Um, Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have, uh, you seen Ken around lately?" I had to do it!  
  
"Ken? Ichijoji? No, not since school ended, why?"  
  
"I, um, uhh, laughs nervously...nothing really, just wondering..."  
  
(What I was initially trying to get at here was if Yolei had happened to see Ken with anyone else in particular....but, no....I just had to be a flustered fool..)  
  
"Ok, you're acting weird...eyes me strangely  
  
I blush profusely "No, I'm okay....Just wanted to know..."  
  
"Don't you guys talk in the phone?"  
  
"Yeah, but, I dunno, he hasn't been calling me much lately..." (not telling her about this morning)  
  
"Hmmm...well, maybe he's busy? He is the local kid genius, you know!"  
  
"Yeah...started to head out Oh, well, I'll see ya later!"  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
I was glad that was over. I headed back home, not really knowing what of anything else I could do to eliminate my boredom (and to get my mind off of Ken).  
  
So here I am, writing in this journal, telling about my uneventful (yet suspicion-provoking) day. I hope I don't seem like a suspicious twit, but I'd really like to know who that guy is...Oh, well, I guess I'll find out eventually. 


End file.
